Video viewers have more options than ever before. Videos may be viewed from non-traditional devices such as computers, mobile devices such as laptops, smart phones, tablets, etc. New business models are dedicated to providing viewers with options to watch favorite cable television shows and movies on the internet. These models provide viewers with an option to rate programs, and new programs are suggested based on viewers' ratings and viewing history.
Video metadata, which commonly includes time stamps and detailed information about the video, and may reflect meaningful information about aspects of the video such as its production, its editing, its content, its authors, its distribution, and so on. Typical video metadata provides data from technical information, such as camera aperture, frame rate, etc., to information about the scene, the take number, etc. Video metadata allows the editor to easily locate and identify scenes within a video and more detailed metadata such as transcripts, tags, titles, and keywords assist viewers in finding a video on the internet.